Duncan and Courtney: The Cruise
by heartandstar101
Summary: EVERY contestant that played in TDI, and 2 NEW people, are going to a fancy cruise in a HUGE boat. BUT---- It's not just a "cruise" for some fellow contestants, it's a dramatic/romantic/weird cruise! R&R Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Author: Ok, this story is brought to you by a contest that I held on another story. (Check my profile and read it, if you haven't) THIS IS NOT GONNA BE A 2 SHOT!!!!!!!!!! Note: Courtney and the rest of the contestants on TDI, are 22 years old. AND TDI, TDA, yadda yadda happened.

CPOV----- Courtney's Point Of View

_I'm stuck in my own house with NOTHING to do.... UGH, why isn't Bridgette picking up her phone?! STUPID BLOND. :( Might as well go on for a walk or something. You know, to lose weight?_

I sighed and finally dragged my feet outside. I'm 22 and I don't know how to spend my life. I've already achieved everything on my list, but yet, I still feel like I'm nothing. _Maybe I should buy a dog. _No, dogs die! And once they do, I'll start to cry! _*sigh*_

Today, was a warm sunny day. Like every other day. Sunny, bright, warm, and boring. I took a stroll around the park and noticed some dude waiting for me, looking at me right at the corner of a well. I walked up to the strange man, and finally noticed it was- CHRIS!

"Courtney! Long time, no see!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and gave him my infamous scowl. "What do you want, Chris?" I asked, sharply.

He chuckled. "Haven't changed, huh?" He questioned. I narrowed my eyes, and folded my arms impatiently. He shrugged. "OK! OK! Master Chef and I forgot to give you, and EVERY contestant that once played in our game show, a luxurious cruise on a big boat!" He exclaimed, a little careless.

I scoffed. "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked.

"Nope. But, if you don't want to meet your fellow friends," He paused, and gave me a grin. "Especially one. That's your loss."

"I do miss Trent." I muttered, looking down at the grass. _Guitar playing freak is always trying to make me happy. Might as well see him again to get a little chuckle._

"Whoa, first Duncan, now him?!" The clever black hair man, laughed.

"NOT funny!" I screamed.

"IT IS TO ME!" He exclaimed, stifling tears. "Now, go get packing, I'll meet ya back here."

I rolled my eyes, and muttered, "Whatever." Before stomping off.

--------

I dragged out my luggage and found Chris at the same spot, standing there, smirking.

"Not a minute too soon!" He exclaimed. "Must've been excited, huh?"

I scoffed, even though it WAS the truth. "No." I disagreed.

He shrugged my disagreement off his shoulders and led me to a black limo. The same color of Chris' hair.

Master Chef popped out of the driver's seat and snatched my stuff, to shove in the back of the fancy vehicle.

I hopped in and found myself sitting next to Bridgette. She greeted me with a hug.

"COURTNEY!" She exclaimed, letting go. "I didn't think you'd agree!"

I laughed. "Well, why wouldn't I? I've missed you guys." I confessed.

Trent, Geoff, and Dj popped up behind the giddy Malibu.

"Aw.." They all cooed. "You've changed!"

I rolled my eyes, but still kept a smile. "How's it been?" I asked, all of a sudden.

Trent shrugged. "Boring."

Dj nodded and Geoff pumped up his fists. "PARTY MAN! THE BEST I'VE HOSTED SINCE I'VE BEEN OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!" He exclaimed.

Bridgette giggled as Geoff screamed in excitement, out the window.

I could see Chris and Master Chef rolling their eyes.

"How's it been with you?" Trent asked, scooting closer.

I shrugged. "Nothing new."

Bridgette grinned. "What? You're not gonna tell these 2?" She questioned, pointing at Dj and Trent.

They stared at me clueless as I started to tremble. "Um, uh... No."

Bridgette's grin grew wider. "Ok, I'll tell." She said, then she turned to Trent and Mama's Boy. "At 19, she was STILL going out with Duncan. Ooh, they were such a cute couple!" She exclaimed. "But, then Courtney spotted Duncan making out with Gwen behind HER OWN house!" Bridgette revealed the deadly truth.

Dj winced, and shook his head. "That's just messed up." He said, more to himself than to us.

Trent actually smiled for a moment, then wiped it off with a loud cough. "Well, um, I'm sorry to hear that." He said, turning to me.

I winced too. "I-it's ok. I'm over the douche."

Bridgette pulled Geoff's pants to bring his head back into the limo. Geoff slid his head back inside and grinned at me. "I heard, EVERYTHING!" He cheered. "You know, Duncan has been trying to apologize."

I scoffed, even though a bit of happiness fulfilled my mind, I still scoffed. "Well, tell Duncan to quit it, and just go back to his old ass-hole life." I snarled.

Geoff's grin grew. "Ooh, I'm sensing a little anger there!" He teased. "You're still the same brunette tan girl, huh?"

Chris turned around from his passenger seat to smirk at me. "Did I hear the word 'Duncan'?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"NO!" Bridgette lied. "I mean, not contestant Duncan.... Dunkin Donuts!"

Chris laughed at her lame lying skills, but played along. "Well... We're picking up Duncan RIGHT NOW."

Trent scowled. "He's not gonna fit here."

"Yeah, but there's seats at the back." Chris explained. Then, he turned around and told Master Chef to stop.

I winced, and groaned in misery. Trent put his arm on my shoulder and whispered, "Just go along with this." Bridgette and Geoff heard his whisper, and both grins grew even bigger.

The car stopped dramatically, and Duncan was outside sitting on a bench. I gasped, remembering the sexy design of him, made me wanna faint, or at least take him back.

The green mohawk, the white undershirt underneath the black shirt with a skull on the middle. His piercings, his icy blue eyes.... The red sneakers, a-and h-his smirk. He was smirking right at Chris, not noticing me OR the rest of the gang behind the used-to-be host.

"Right on time!" Duncan exclaimed, standing up straight. He dragged his duffel bag with him, and again, Master Chef hopped out of his seat, and took the "luggage" To the back of the limo. Master Chef then, pushed him into his seat.

I didn't notice he wasn't the FIRST person to sit in the back. Harold, Lewshawna, Beth, and Lindsay were there too.

_Aw... That means Bridgette saved THIS seat for me! HOW SWEET!_

Bridgette and the rest of us, grew silent. We slowly winced together so that the ones behind us wouldn't see our heads.

"Hey Dylan!" Lindsay exclaimed, giving Duncan a hug.

I nearly growled, but somehow I could stifle it in once Trent gave me a smile. I smiled back to the guitar player, and winced even lower until I was totally out of sight with the rest of my friends. We all listened to the conversation behind us, ignoring Chris' and Master Chef's in front of us.

"Duncan! It's been a long time!" Beth exclaimed.

I finally got to hear Duncan's deep voice again, along with a sigh. "Yeah, it's been a while."

"Are you ok?" Lewshawna asked, using her sas-a-fras voice as usual.

"Yeah,yeah, I'm fine." Duncan lied.

"Really? You look kinda down.... Like, down, down." Harold joked. "Get it? Down, down?"

You could actually hear crickets chirp.

Harold sighed in defeat, and said nothing more.

"Are you ok?" Lewshawna repeated her question.

"YES, I AM!" Duncan yelled. "GOD DAMN IT, WHY DON'T YOU GO FIND A LIFE, INSTEAD OF BOTHERING MINES?!"

I looked over Trent's face to see Bridgette's. Her eyes were widened, and you could see her body tense up from Duncan's frightening, snarl.

Everything was quiet now, except for Duncan's heavy breathing. It went like that for the whole trip, until Chris finally exclaimed, "WE'RE HERE!"

I didn't wait for Duncan, Lindsay, Lewshawna, Beth, and Harold to hop out of the limo, so by accident, I hopped out first. What? I was getting a HUGE headache from the car ride!

Bridgette, Trent, Geoff, and Dj followed after me.

I took a good whiff of the fresh air.

The limo was parked on the GRASS. The sky was a little bit purple now, and the air started to feel sticky. There was a tiny dock for people to stand on, before getting onto a boat. I noticed a huge boat parked next to the dock. I figured, THAT was what we would cruise in. It was pretty cool.

"Whoa." Geoff, Trent, and Dj said together, while looking up at the gigantic boat. Bridgette and I giggled as they gazed at the wonderful thing. We were BOTH expecting something like this. I mean, it's the least they could do for us after that HORRIBLE game show!

I turned around to talk to Chris, but found myself staring at Duncan, Lindsay, Beth, Lewshawna, and Harold slipping out of the limo.

They all gazed up at the boat too, except for Duncan. He just gazed at ME.

Author: I know this is a crappy chapter, but it'll get better. Trust me.


	2. I Fainted Because Of Him

CPOV

I put my fists on my hips and gave Duncan my death glare, and best scowl I could offer. But yet, I didn't look so damn fierce, I just KNEW he could see how much I've missed him and stuff.

"Hey Princess!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, but then, smirked. "What happened to Man back at the limo?" I asked, teasingly.

He laughed and shrugged. "Guess it's puberty." Duncan joked.

"You're pathetic." I insulted.

"And YOU'RE still my little princess."

I scoffed. "Used to be Duncan, used to be."

Duncan shoved his hands in his pockets once the cool wind brushed against his face. (cheesy I know) "Oh come on, it was a MINOR mistake!" He insisted.

I scoffed, again. "MINOR?! MISTAKE?! Duncan, you BURNED my heart, and you think this cruise will just... PUT US BACK TOGETHER?!" I screamed, throwing my hands up. My voice echoed long into the empty forest by my right. No one gave a damn shit about my yelling though, they were too busy admiring the huge boat, that just floated lifelessly on the wild waves.

Duncan held up his hands as a shield, chuckling. "Whoa, I didn't mean to cause a hell speech!"

I frowned. "You didn't. It was a 'minor' speech." I sarcastically, yet teasingly, said.

He rolled his eyes. "Well... If you won't take me back, can we at least be friends?" He asked, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

I stared at him suspiciously. First I looked down at his hand, then his "genuine" face, then his hand, then his now suspicious-to-me face, then his hands.... "Ugh, fine. But, don't stand too close to me." I warned, shaking his hand. I felt the warm touch travel around me, and felt myself finally explode with blushy colors all over my face. To me, it was a total blush. To Duncan, more like anger struck my face.

He let go of my hand and grinned at me. "I'll 'try' to keep my distance, _princess_." He offered, more like lied.

_Ooh, how much I've missed that little nickname. :)_

MISSED?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU HATE HIM!

_*sigh* I miss, and love him SO much. But, I can't take him back._

First, you DON'T love him. Second, you DON'T miss him. And third, you would NEVER take him back after what he's done. If he wants to fight for me, then he will, but right now, it doesn't look like a "fight."

_Of course! He wouldn't fight a girl!_

UGH, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

I finally snapped out of my argument with myself once I saw Bridgette waving to me. I walked over to Bridgette, totally forgetting that Duncan was talking to me.

"Hey Bridgette." I greeted, carelessly.

"How'd that 'chat' go?" She asked.

A wave crashed onto the dock, causing us to jump a little. The water was freaking cold!

"H-huh?" I asked, acting like I didn't hear her from the big wave.

She laughed, understanding that I didn't wanna talk about it.

"ALRIGHT CONTESTANTS, GET OFF THE DOCK!" Chris ordered, through a megaphone. No one moved. "SERIOUSLY GUYS, YOU'RE GONNA BREAK IT!"

Suddenly a part of the dock broke, right where Owen was standing. He yelped out a cry before splashing into the freezing cold water. All of us but Izzy moved off of the dock. Izzy tried to help her boyfriend up. Yeah, they're dating. Crazy plus fat ass, must equal love to them. To me, it just equals a chubby pyscho baby.

Master Chef stepped in front of Chris to say the next part. "NOW, CHRIS AND I HAVE SCATTERED YOUR LUGGAGE EVERYWHERE, SO GO FIND IT MAGGOTS!"

We all rolled our eyes. ALL of our luggage, was piled up, right behind the weird Chef, and the weird used-to-be host.

We all gathered around the pile to grab our luggage, but we just found ourselves piled up on each other. Heather screamed as Noah sat on top of her, reading a book.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She ordered, pounding her fists on the grass. We all snickered at her, except for Noah, who hardly cared. He flipped a page, and carelessly hopped off of the adult witch.

"OK, maybe we should grab luggage one at a time." Gwen suggested. "Let's pull out Owen's first. I mean, he is freezing."

I scowled at the Goth chick that Duncan was smirking at. I folded my arms and huffed, not wanting to join the rest of the people digging for Owen's "valuables."

Beth pulled out a tiny bag that weighed nothing to her. She set it on the grass and started to dig again. Duncan grabbed a gigantic bag that was filled with Owen's undergarments, you could see because there was a few clothes sticking out. He thrashed it down and rubbed his upper arm.

"What do you have in there, dude?" He asked, harshly to Owen. "An anchor?!"

Owen shrugged. "Just some underwear..." His voice got lower. "A-and some food."

"Owen man, there's food on the ship!" Geoff exclaimed, no longer looking for Owen's stuff.

Owen shrugged, his cheeks started to fill with blood red and pink. "Um... I'm actually on a diet." He whispered.

My eyes widened, but I tried my best to act like I didn't hear it. _Owen, on a diet?!_

Trent noticed me eavesdropping and snickered. "Got an ear, huh?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, and didn't notice Duncan's eyes glaring at Trent's.

"Actually, I've got 2."

He laughed. "'Minor' joke, _princess_."

I blushed, I immediately could tell that he listened to my conversation with Duncan. And, I also blushed cause he called me princess.

_Ooh, he called me princess! That's so sweet!_

I giggled, and pulled out a bag that said OWEN on it. I dropped it on the grass, it slammed down on Harold's toes.

"OW!" The wimpy kid yelped in pain, while rubbing his toe.

Trent and I laughed together.

"Sorry, Harold. I guess I still hate you."

He frowned at me, and hopped on one foot, away from Trent and I.

"That freak hasn't changed, huh?" Trent questioned, still staring at the nerd who was now proceeding to find Owen's bags.

I sighed. "Yup. Well, except for his looks."

Trent grimaced. "Wrinkles. Ugh."

I laughed. "And YOU'VE changed too!" I teased, pointing playfully at him.

"Hey, so have you!" He teased back, pointing at me. "I mean, you're less uptight and stuff..."

I gasped in shock, and anger. "I was NEVER uptight." I denied, folding my arms. _I truly wasn't before. I mean, how could I? I'm super sweet, aren't I?_

Trent sighed, and started to lean on the pile of bags. "It was fun, while it lasted."

I rolled my eyes, and huffed.

"OK, I THINK WE GOT ALL HIS STUFF!" Gwen exclaimed, pointing to the pile of Owen's stuff.

His pile looked HUGE, it was mainly HIS stuff that created Mount Everest. Now, the pile with the other contestant's stuff, was WAY smaller.

"Oh! Oh! Let's get mines!" Lindsay suggested, while jumping up and down with her hand raised. "I have a cute pink bag, with a unicorn sticker on it."

Trent pulled out a pink bag with sparkles. "Um, where's the unicorn sticker?" He asked, scanning the bag carefully to spot it.

Lindsay ran to him and pointed to a black smudge in the corner. "Here it is!" She exclaimed.

Trent rolled his eyes, and let go of the bag, letting it drop down onto the blond's boots. "OW!" She screamed in pain.

Soon, once we were done, Chris and Master Chef told us to get in the "boat."

We all cheered like crazy, well, except for me. I'm not that kind of type.

We hurried onto the dock, hopping over the huge hole Owen created earlier.

We stepped inside, pushing and shoving, and squeezing through the tiny door.

The room was mainly, BORING. Gray walls, gray floors, gray pictures. It's just gray.

"Hey! The room matches your shirt!" Bridgette exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Aw man." Dj muttered, shaking his head, and looking down with a frown.

"What?" Bridgette asked. Dj pointed to the gigantic stairs that looked like it could stretch on forever. We all moaned miserably, and dragged our bags up the stairs.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.

Chris called from down, below. "To the main deck!" He explained. "Meet ya there!"

I turned around, and watched as Master Chef and Chris waddled into the ONLY elevator.

I sighed, and continued my travel up to the top.

FINALLY we reached it, my legs were stinging and I felt like I could barely move anymore.

The deck was mainly made out of wood. The cool part was that there was music playing everywhere, at the right side laid a buffet, and on the left laid beach chairs for us to relax on, or watch the waves, which was a beautiful view! I noticed an elevator next to a level of stacked rooms. I figured, that was where we would sleep. The windows that you could barely see through, were fashionably designed as portholes.

Finally, Chris and Master Chef stepped out of the blue, and so did 2 unfamiliar people.

There was a boy and a girl, standing at both sides of Chris, smiling at us.

The girl had black hair like Chris', and had the same skin as Chris'. But, she had freckles, and braces on. She wore some kind of blue tank top with a white short, which looked pretty ugly on the brace face weirdo.

The boy, on the other hand, looked SO cute! He also, had black hair like Chris, and same skin color as Chris. He had onyx eyes like me, and a huge sexy smirk on, that would fit Duncan more. He had no piercings, no mohawk on, but yet, still looked cute and buff. He had no shirt, just a light, black jacket, and baggy pants on. I didn't give a damn shit about his shoes, because all I was staring at was his bulging-

"ALRIGHT CONTESTANTS! I'D LIKE YOU TO MEET MY COUSINS!" Chris exclaimed. Master Chef pushed him to calm down. He did. "This is my cousin Lora." Chris explained, pointing to the brace face.

Lora waved kindly to us, we stared carelessly at her.

"And this, is my OTHER cousin, named Aldo." (Aldo's pronounced like this... All-DOUGH)

Lindsay sighed, getting into her fantasy. I sighed too, adoring his ripped abs that showed beneath his light black jacket.

Bridgette stared at the boy, she didn't say a word and her eyes were completely widened. Geoff growled, and snapped his fingers in front of his girlfriend's face. Bridgette did nothing, no response. She just stood there, until finally, she leaned back, and fainted.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. A Little Simple Question

Courtney's Point Of View

I waved my hand in Bridgette's face. Its been passed 30 minutes, and she STILL didn't wake up! But a miracle happened. Her breathing became more tense, and you could her eyes flutter open. She blinked several times, before sitting up straight. The blond rubbed the back of her head, which obviously, stung with pain.

"Ow... How long was I out?" She managed to ask.

I shrugged, Trent chimed in. He looked irritated. "MORE THAN 30 MINUTES!"

Everyone agreed, Geoff helped her up. "Come on, let's go to the buffet." He suggested.

I watched as the 2 lovebirds walked, hand in hand, away from me and the rest of the people.

Trent sighed in boredom. "Well, might as well visit my room."

I nodded in agreement, but then Chris' head popped out of a corner. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Duncan and Aldo will be sharing rooms. So will Bridgette and Courtney, I didn't have enough for my 2 cousins to have their own rooms."

I smiled, but didn't cheer. Like I said, I'm not that kind of person.

"Hey!" Someone called after me.

I turned around, and smiled- nearly fainted, when I saw the Aldo guy.

"My name's Aldo." He introduced himself.

I laughed. "I know that." I simply said. "Chris said it. My name's Courtney."

He grinned. "I know that."

I rolled my eyes, but still kept my smile on my face. "So, I can see why you're related."

He scoffed. "I don't see it!" He exclaimed. "He's annoying, I'm so damn hot. He's weird, I'm normal..."

"Ok, you can stop there."

"As you wish, your majesty." He said, bowing down to me.

I laughed, and started to walk up the stairs. He followed me.

"So, have anything planned?" He asked.

"Um, no. I just got here." I answered, not wanting to hear him ask me out. I mean, seriously? He may be hot, but I just don't see how we connect.

"Cool. So, I was wondering if-"

"Hey Princess!" A familiar voice exclaimed, I turned around and looked down at Duncan, who was still on the deck. I stood still so he could run up to me.

_What a life saver! Whew..._

"Aldo, this is Duncan." I explained to Aldo.

He frowned, disappointed that he couldn't ask his question that I would refuse. "I know that." He mumbled, not playful anymore.

"Well, Aldo. Why don't ya go waddle to our room?" Duncan suggested. "I'll meet you there, I just need to talk to my princess."

Aldo's eyes widened. "What do you mean by, princess?" He asked, suspiciously.

Before Duncan could answer, I did. "It's a little nickname Duncan calls me." I explained.

Aldo shrugged, and walked up the stairs while Duncan and I just stared up at him. Once he finally got out sight I turned to Duncan with a concerned face.

"What?" He asked, innocently.

"Duncan, that wasn't really nice of you to just tell him to leave." I snarled. "He was about to ask me something, and you knew he would!"

"Yeah, but I knew you would refuse to go with him." Duncan replied. He leaned forward. "I could see it, in your eyes." Then he winked, to get me to smirk- or at least smile.

I frowned at him. "You can see nothing but onyx in my eyes." I retorted.

Duncan sighed, gazing up at the purple sky. "Ah, such a beautiful color for your eyes. It goes along with your cute freckles, and tan skin..." Duncan then stared wide-eyed at me. "Did I just say that out loud?" He asked me, but he obviously knew the answer.

I laughed at him. "So, you think I'm cute?" I asked, leaning forward.

He smirked. "I think you're gorgeous, princess." Duncan complimented.

I felt myself blush at his words. I took a step back and just stared blankly at him, until I finally confessed, "Well... I think you're pretty hot."

Duncan's smirk grew wider. "Oh really?" He asked, taking a step forward. "That's sweet."

I rolled my eyes, but felt myself blush harder. "Um... Yeah...."

"You wanna go out?" He asked. "I can... Meet you at the buffet tomorrow."

I laughed. "Tomorrow can do." I agreed.

His smirk formed into a smile. "Cool."

"Cool."

"Um, bye."

"Bye."

I watched as he walked down the stairs to his friends, who were stuffing food into their mouths. I saw Duncan whisper something to the boys, then they all cheered and danced around like crazy.

I rolled my eyes, and walked up to my room.

**A/N whatever you people call it at the end of a story**

REVIEW PLEASE! AND I KNOW, VERY SHORT, BUT STILL... INTERESTING HUH?


	4. An Ask Out, And A Date

Trent's Point Of View

"Hey Trent!" Gwen exclaimed, running up to me. I rolled my eyes, and glued down my fake smile. "Hiya Gwen."

She giggled for some reason and asked, "Have you heard about Duncan and Courtney?"

I arched my right eyebrow, and eyed Gwen suspiciously. "What about them?"

She shrugged, then grinned at me devilishly. _Like the devil she is. _"Oh nothing," She sang, pacing around the deck. "They're just going out and stuff."

I nearly dropped my cup in shock, it wouldn't matter if I did though, because it was empty. "They're WHAT?!"

Gwen giggled again. "They're going out." She repeated. "But not as in, like a relationship," I sighed in relief. "Only a date."

"A date?" I asked. "Why would Courtney go on a date with the one she said she hates?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" The Goth girl suggested.

Before I could leave, I felt a bit of mystery for this woman. "Why would you tell me this?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Because, we're friends." She explained. "Aren't we?"

I laughed, and jogged out of sight. To Courtney's!

CPOV

I heard a faint knock on my door, I was guessing it was Bridgette.

_But she wouldn't knock, she has a key! _

Yeah, well she's probably carrying stuff.

I got up from my bed, and answered the door. To my surprise, Trent walked in.

TPOV

I walked into Courtney/Bridgette's place to find myself in a simply tan room with purple and blue circles. The room was huge! There was a big glass window, that stretched on the right wall. It had a nice view of the deck, and a nice view of the ocean. There was a balcony sticking out of the window, it had such elegant curves for the railing. My eyes jumped to the beds that were set up. There were 2 of them. One was a bed full of water, and had blue blanket, and blue pillows. _Totally Bridgette's. _And the other had a white blanket with tiny sketches that were sketched white into it. The pillows looked soft, and plainly white. It didn't quite match the room, but still, it kind of matched Courtney. She always likes stuff nice and soft. I looked up at the ceiling and said, "Whoa." In awe. There was a huge T.V just glued onto the ceiling, where both girls could watch. Next to Bridgette's bed, laid a door in a corner. It was chipped, and painted tan like the wallpaper. Probably the bathroom, or closet.... But there was another door that sat beside the chipped one. Ok both, could be either a bathroom, or closet.

I turned around to Courtney, who was smiling at me. "Hi Trent." She greeted, closing the door.

"Hey." I replied. "Nice room, totally cool ceiling." I complimented. She laughed and hurried to my side, we both looked up at the ginormous T.V that stretched onto the ceiling. "Yup, pretty cool."

I laughed at her careless statement. "So, where's Bridgette?" I asked.

"Down by the pool, or down at the wave pool." She said. "Now, what are you doing here?" Courtney asked, eying me suspiciously.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk about your little- date." I explained, sitting on Bridgette's bed. The mattress jiggled a bit, because of the water that was inside.

"What about it?" She asked, then her eyes widened. "Jealous?" She teased, leaning closer.

I bit my lower lip, _I'm not an excellent liar, so why would I even give a shot? It'd be wasting time!_ I sighed, and spoke the truth. "Don't you HATE Duncan? Remember what he did?" I reminded. Ok, it wasn't the TRUTH, more like a reminding statement.

Courtney huffed, and crossed her arms, giving me the death glare that Duncan always smirked to. "I won't forget it." She muttered. "Besides, it's just a little 'hang out' it's nothing more than that. You shouldn't worry." She assured, while putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's not like I'm gonna take him back or anything, we're just-" She paused, and took a deep breath. "Becoming friends."

I laughed, and flicked off Courtney's hand gently off my shoulder. "And where did becoming friends end up as, Courtney?" I asked, knowing the answer.

Courtney frowned at me. "Duncan and I are NOT gonna date again." She said.

"Promise?" I asked, holding out my hand.

The prep scoffed at me. "Why would I promise?" She asked. "They're no expectations in life, here. I'm just telling you there is a 99.9% chance that I will NEVER fall in love with that delinquent man-whore again."

I laughed, again. "Will you put it in writing?" I asked, teasingly.

"UGH! TRENT!" She yelled. "WILL YOU GET OVER IT?!"

"Will I have a 'hang out' with you then?" I asked, standing up straight, still holding out my hand.

The girl's eyes widened in shock, and you could see her anger melt, her scowl melted too. It formed into a smile. "Sure."

I grinned as we shook hands. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"The pleasure is mine."

We both laughed at how polite and dorky we were talking. "So... We'll meet tomorrow, tomorrow. Ok?"

She laughed at me repeating my words, and not making sense. "Ok, fine." She agreed.

I smiled and jogged out of her place. I wasn't actually expecting myself to ask her out, but, HALLELUJAH!

Aldo's Point Of View

I sighed once more in boredom. I wanted to talk to that Courtney girl so badly, but Duncan had threatened me to stay away from her. I know how much he loves her, but yet, I don't feel like he's right for her. I mean, I've heard that the 2 had dated before, but if didn't work out because of an "incident" Duncan caused.

I finally had enough of this, just lying around sighing boredom, and went to Courtney's.

CPOV

I again, heard another knock on the door. I rolled my eyes in irritation, and answered the door. "Aldo!" I exclaimed in surprise, and shock. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Aldo grinned at me, and asked to come in.

I opened the door, wide enough for Aldo to come in, then I closed it, and turned around to face the cutey. "Why are you here?" I asked, kindly, and not suspiciously. Although I was.

The man shrugged, and his grin grew wider. "Oh, no reason. I just wanted to ask you out."

I smiled. "It's a date, but I'm only free on the weekends, the next 2 days, I'll be busy." I explained.

Aldo smiled. "Saturday can do." He said.

I nodded in agreement. "Saturday it is." I agreed, shaking his hand. Aldo's grin soon formed into a smile. "Ok, see ya."

I sighed once he left, and closed my door. _I have 3 dates, with 3 men. How exciting!_

---

It was finally a purple sky, and I decided to go outside, I could see Duncan talking to his friends way out in the buffet table. I walked downstairs, and nearly tripped. But I kept my balance straight by holding onto the railing. Once I finally got on the deck, I walked up to Duncan and tapped his shoulder, he turned around and smirked at me.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Um, Duncan....." I started. "I, uh... Need to cancel the date... Maybe at Sunday?" I suggested.

Duncan's eyes widened in shock for a while, but soon took in shape. "Alright, fine." He agreed. "As long as I get to go on a date."

I laughed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You will." I assured.

_WHY'D YOU KISS HIM, COURTNEY?!_

Friends kiss each others cheek.

_XD No they don't_

It doesn't matter if most friends don't, I do.

_XD Whateve.... I shouldn't have asked._

You're a weird person

_And that's coming from half of yourself._

--- NEXT DAY

I giddily, walked down the stairs, I was so excited for my first date- I mean, hang out with Trent! We agreed in text mode to meet once the sky turns into sunset colors, by the black railings that blocked us from falling into the ocean.

I saw Trent leaning on the black railing, staring peacefully at the ocean's waves, and the beautiful sky. The seagulls chirped their little song, and soared in the sky, above me. I ran up to Trent as a seagull pooped on the deck, thankfully, not landing on me.

"Hey Trent, sorry I'm early." I apologized, leaning beside him, on the railing.

He laughed. "You don't have to apologize." He said, then he sighed, relaxing his muscles. "Doesn't the sky look beautiful?" He asked, still gazing at the sky.

"Yeah..." I agreed. "A wonderful color, that's so seldom to see."

He laughed again, and punched my arm lightly and playfully. "You don't have to use big words." He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Seldom is NOT a big word!" I disagreed.

"Well, it is to me."

It was my turn to laugh. He took it like nothing, and just smiled at me, victorious to make me laugh. "You know, this is my first date." He whispered.

My eyes widened at what he just told me, but soon relaxed. "Um, well.... I'm sorry if I'm going suckish."

He laughed and swung his arm onto my shoulder. "You're not going suckish." He assured. "You're doing just fine."

I cuddled my head onto Trent's shoulder and relaxed even more, I looked up at Trent's eyes. "You know, you really are a master." I complimented.

He cuddled his nose into my hair. "In what?" He asked. His warm breath brushed against my ear, which made me shiver in an uncontrollably way. He chuckled at my shiver.

"Everything." I whispered.

Dj's Point Of View

"Whoa.... Um.... Duncan..." I said, tapping the boy's shoulder. He fell out of his daydream and looked up at me.

"Hm...?"

"Uh-" I said nothing but that, and just pointed at the 2 cuddling. Duncan stood straight up from his chair and growled in disbelief.

"I don't believe it." He muttered. "He took HIM, instead of me?!"

I looked down at the wood. "I'm sorry man." I apologized.

"You shouldn't be sorry." With that, the delinquent stomped off, not to the 2 cuddling, but to his room.

I sighed. _Love's such a crazy thing._

**A/N WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT**

**REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A MESSAGE, OR FAVORITE ME!!!!!!!!! AND THE STORY! PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?  
**


	5. THE TV

Courtney's Point Of View

I snuggled even deeper into Trent's chest, when suddenly I looked at the time. (They were just cuddling people! Besides, if they had -_- it WOULDN'T be a DxC)

I gasped in shock and sat straight up. "Trent, I'm sorry, I have to go!"

Trent laughed, and got off the beach chair that was set right at a good position to see the waves and the sky.

"I'm not surprised, it's night, isn't it?" He questioned, pointing at the shining stars.

I looked up and smiled at the moon, the darkened sky, and the stars that twinkled.

"Y-yeah." I agreed, stammering just a bit. "A beautiful night." I added.

Trent smiled as I looked down from the stars to him. "I had a nice time." He said.

"So did I."

I got off the beach chair and hugged Trent. We said our good-byes and started to walk our separate ways.

Once I reached my room, I saw Bridgette waiting for me, the T.V was flicked on, and she was watching something I couldn't really tell about.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

I shrugged, then smiled in a goofy way. "Just a little hang-out."

Bridgette scoffed. "At night?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I answered. "Nothing big and serious, Bridgette. Trust me."

Bridgette laid back down to continue watching her show. "You know, Duncan's been acting so weird lately." She said, flipping the channel.

I laid on my bed and gasped as the screen said: TDA AFTERMATH

It showed the moment we were all in the limo, they didn't show the part where Duncan yelled though.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "They've been filming us! No wonder we're on this cruise!"

Bridgette laughed, but I could see she just found out too. "Y-yeah, but it doesn't matter. What does," She sat straight up. "Is what you've done to Duncan."

I arched my eyebrow in confusion, at my blond best friend, who just made a ridiculous statement. "What do you mean?" I asked. "All I did was change our date to Sunday."

Bridgette rolled her eyes, and laid back down. "Why don't we just watch this?" She suggested, while putting her arms behind her head.

I shrugged and did the same thing, relaxing my muscles and simply watched.

Everything seemed familiar when the cameras talked about me, Aldo, Trent, and Duncan. But most of the time, it was on Lewshawna, Lindsay, and Beth.

_"Girl, have you seen those 2?" Lewshawna asked in her normal sas-a-fras voice._

_Lindsay looked up from her newly painted toe nails, and Beth looked up from her magazine that she had borrowed from Lindsay._

_"What are you talking about?" Beth questioned, setting the magazine down._

_Lindsay didn't say anything, she just stared blankly at Lewshawna._

_"I'm talking about Duncan, Trent, and Courtney!" Lewshawana exclaimed, in a soft voice. _

_"Oh! Don't forget about Alison!" Lindsay said._

_Lewshawna rolled her eyes as Beth corrected Lindsay. "It's Aldo." She corrected._

_Lewshawna continued on. "Whatever. He's not important-"_

_Beth snorted. "Yes he is! I've heard, that he has a date with uptight wanna be at Saturday."_

I gasped in shock at her insultment. What a nerdy bitch!

_Lewshawna smirked, and scooted closer to Beth. "Oh really?" She questioned, before Beth could answer, Lewshawna continued. "Cause it DOESN'T matter, we ALL know the girl's not interested in him! BUT, she DOES seem interested in Trent. I mean, have you seen them cuddling?" She asked._

_Beth gasped and Lindsay giggled. "Ooh, chocolate!" Lindsay exclaimed, mixing up the word cuddling with chocolate._

_Lewshawana rolled her eyes, and ignored Lindsay. "Duncan's been psyched about it, girl! He's all so grumpy than usual!" She exclaimed._

_Beth oohed in interest. "That's SO dramatic!" She said. "If this was on camera, I'd bet Duncan and Courtney would get Chris ratings, fast!"_

_Lewshawna chuckled. "No duh." She agreed. "They'd be the perfect cover for a book too." She added, then grimaced. "Ugh, but- He DID cheat on her. And girl, it was MESSED UP! Like totally MESSED UP!"_

_Beth nodded in agreement as Lindsay started to paint her other foot's toes._

_"I wonder who'll Courtney choose," Beth wondered. "Duncan, Trent..." Beth smirked. "Or maybe even Aldo."_

_Lewshawna scoffed. "I doubt it for Aldo. He's ALL mines, no matter what. I know he likes me." She said proudly, with a wild smile._

_"Ooh...." Lindsay said._

_"Oh, you actually listening?" Lewshawna asked, in amazement._

_"Huh?" Lindsay asked. "I was looking at my sparkling toes, don't they look purple?" She asked, wiggling her toes._

_"You mean, pretty?" Beth corrected._

_"Huh?"_

Bridgette turned off the T.V and stared at me. "So, like what you JUST saw."

I blew a strand of my hair, out of my face in anger. "Ugh. I CANNOT believe Beth called me a wanna be." I muttered.

"That's not the point, Courtney!" Bridgette pointed. "You have 3 guys in your hand!"

I rolled onto my side, my back now faced Bridgette. "Whatever." I said carelessly.

_Holy, crap._

**A/N whatever you people call it at the end of a story**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	6. 1 2 3

Courtney's Point Of View

I walked up silently to Aldo, who was sitting on a beach chair, smiling at me. He sat straight up once I was right in front of him. "Hey Courtney!" He greeted, hugging me.

I released him, gently, and smiled shyly. "Hi." I greeted back.

"I thought you wouldn't come, what happened?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Some kind of incident with Bridgette." I lied, I came down late, on purpose.

"Oh, well, what happened with Bridgette?"

I laughed, and punched Aldo gently and playfully, on the upper arm. "Top secret." I said, with a wink.

Aldo chuckled and walked up to the black railings where Trent and I leaned on, yesterday. Now it was my turn with Aldo. I again, leaned on the black railings, and stared at the sky, then the ocean. The waves crashed onto the boat with a loud splash. I sighed, the waves were mild than usual.

"Bad weather." I muttered.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Aldo muttered back.

I perked up. _Tomorrow's my date with Duncan._

"What bad weather?" I asked.

Aldo shrugged. "Nothing but a few raindrops, I guess." He answered, still looking at the waves. He then smiled at me. "You know, you're a fantastic girl." He complimented. "And I think I'm in love with you." He confessed.

My eyes widened in shock at what he just said. But, Aldo wasn't finished.

"I know, I know, I just met you a couple of days ago-"

"2 days."

"Yeah... But," He turned around to face me. "There's something about you, that... I just can't put my finger on!" He exclaimed.

"Well, um, I-"

Chris then pulled me and Aldo's arm to the main deck.

"While you were talking, we set up a stage." Chris explained, shoving us onto the stage.

It was huge, and I could not believe that made it so quickly.

Chris pushed me behind a curtain, but I was still on stage. I could see through the curtain, 3 seats plopped onto the stage, lined up evenly. I gasped as I saw Duncan, Aldo, and Trent take a seat in the seats, but all I knew was that Trent was seated in the first seat because then-

"Hey, no peeking!" Chris instructed, to me.

I turned around and sat up straight. "Sorry, but what am I doing here?" I asked.

Chris grinned and told fingered the cameras. 3.2.1

"And we're back!" Chris exclaimed. "With our fellow contestants; Courtney, Duncan, Aldo, and Trent!"

The spectators whooped and cheered, they weren't even the people who used to star on TDI, well, actually the front row was, and so was the second... But the back rows were different people. They held up posters and signs.

One said: DXC

Another said: Aldo plus Courtney equals love

Then another: TRENT AND COURTNEY RULE, BITCHES!

The cameras scanned the audience, then went back to Chris.

"Courtney, you'll be asking questions that we laid out for you perfectly,"

Someone handed me some cards.

"I want you to ask them aloud. Then number 1, number 2, number 3, people will answer them! At the end, Courtney will choose her mystery guy!" Chris exclaimed.

The whole crowd cheered, and the posters were now held up higher.

I swallowed hard.

"Now, just to let you know. The people's voice will be hidden with a fake one." Chris said.

I groaned in misery as Chris said, "GO!"

I read the first card, "If I were killed, what would you do?" I asked, arching my eyebrow.

The first voice I heard, which I knew was Trent's (because she saw only him take his seat) was disguised with a high preppy voice that sounded like a girl's. "Well, I'd cry. I mean, I love you, Courtney." Trent confessed.

"Aw..." The crowd said, their eyes softened and they grew silent as number 2 guy answered.

"Well, I'd kill the person that killed ya." Person number 2 said. The voice was really deep, I couldn't infer about the voice who it was.

"I'd beat the crap out of the guy that killed ya. NO ONE, kills my princess!" The 3rd voice said.

I giggled, well if it isn't Duncan, I don't know who it is! That means; Trent is the first, Aldo is the 2nd, and Duncan's the 3rd.

I read the next question. "If you saw me cheating on you, what would you do?" I asked.

"I don't what I'd do!" Trent exclaimed. "I mean, YOU do THAT?"

Person number 2 laughed. "Nah, I can't picture the thought of you cheating on me. You're a nice girl." Aldo answered. "And you're sexy too." He added.

My eyes widened, that could be Duncan OR Aldo, but Duncan says Princess. But it could be Aldo trying to disguise himself, or something. UGH!

"I'd beat the crap outta you." Person number 3 said.

Everyone booed but me, booed at person number 3. Including person number 1 and number 2.

I read the next question. "What would you buy me, as a birthday gift?" I asked.

"Everything that matters to you." Trent answered.

"Which is....?" I asked.

"Um...."

The cameras moved on to the next person. "I'd buy you anything, and EVERYTHING."

I felt myself blush. How sweet.

Person number 3 scoffed. "Isn't having me as your boyfriend once I win this, good enough?"

Once again, everyone booed.

I moved on, ignoring the hate the crowd was bringing. "If I were scared of something, what would you do?" I asked.

"Hold you tight, never let go. And also tell you it's alright. I love you, Courtney." Person number 1 answered.

"THAT'S NOTHING." Person number 2 said. "_I_ would protect you from your fears." He simply answered, proudly.

"I don't know." #3 answered.

"If I was pregnant because of you, what would you do?"

"Comfort you, and tell you to hold onto the baby. Because I'd love to be a father."

"Psh," #2 said. "I'd go through it ALL with you, Courtney. I would NEVER leave you, and I'm not joking."

"I'd leave you." #3 said.

I gasped in shock, and in embarrassment, I WON'T choose number 3!

"We're down to the last minute, Courtney! Read your final question!"

I sighed and simply read the last question. _Ugh............_

"What kind of song would you say, describes our relationship?" I asked.

#1: Whacha Say

#2: 21 Guns

#3: In My head

_What does 21 Guns have to do with anything? I haven't even heard of that song!_

"Alright. What you think?" Chris asked. "Who do YOU choose?"

_#3 is totally out, #2................_

"N-number 2." I answered, unsure of my decision.

Everyone gasped in shock, except for the people holding up that AxC posters.

**A/N: Uh oh!!!!!!!! Who do YOU think has won Courtney? Last sentence tells it all!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW**


	7. Princess?

**(A/N: I'm a little loopy tonight, because I JUST watched the TDA special thingy on youtube. So, this MAY suck.)**

The curtain opened and revealed the boys.

Duncan, Aldo, Trent.

_TRENT WAS NUMBER 3?! WHAT?!_

_----_

Bridgette's Point Of View

The show was over, so Courtney finally got off the stage. I tugged Courtney's arm before Aldo could and pulled her aside.

"What did you do?!" I asked, in a small whisper voice.

She shrugged. "I-I didn't know, ok?! Why does it even matter?" She asked.

"Y-you're dating Aldo... I-it's, just," I shivered. "Just WEIRD!"

Courtney smiled. "Well, he said he loves me. So....Well- What about Trent?!-"

I scoffed. "He thought you were Gwen." I protested.

"Oh."

---- CPOV

5 days passed, and Aldo and I were totally dating! :D

"Hey Bridgette." I greeted, putting down my bag on my bed.

Bridgette smiled. "Hey, why aren't you with Aldo?" She asked. "Isn't this your time with him?" Bridgette teased, leaning forward.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "I'm going to need SOME alone time, aren't I?" I questioned.

Bridgette laughed. "Oh, sure." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, so I couldn't find him anywhere." I confessed, dropping my arms to my sides in defeat.

Bridgette grinned and opened the curtain to take a good look at the deck. I stepped beside her to see what she was pointing at when she asked, "See anything, or anybody?"

I gasped as she pointed, and nearly lost it. "UGH!" I screamed. "THAT STUPID ASS, BLACK HAIR, CHRIS' COUSIN, JERK FACE WHORE!" I yelled.

Bridgette's Point Of View

"I was actually pointing to Geoff, since he's shirtless. But," I glanced back at the window to look down. "You're right. He is all... What you said." I agreed.

I watched as Courtney just laid down on her bed, crying, with her face stuffed into a fluffy pillow. I sat beside her, and patted her back. "Relax." I calmly said. "It's not like he was meant for you. Besides, I heard Duncan's still available." I urged. "Plus, I heard that he's still acting funny from that game show. Maybe he wants you." I figured.

"I'M NOT TAKING HIM BACK!" Courtney screamed, through her tears, and still, her head stuffed into her pillow.

I sighed. "It's been more than 3 years, you're 22 and you have reached adulthood. It's time to look into you future, instead of being paranoid about your past." I advised.

"What are you saying?" Courtney asked, her voice muffled.

I put on a smug smile. "I'm just saying, that you should think about it."

"What?"

I left her crying, and ran to Geoff at the deck. Duncan was shirtless too, but he didn't look quite as sexy as Geoff. Ok maybe a little, but I love Geoff. :)

"Hey, Courtney wants you." I told Duncan.

Duncan's eyes widened in shock. "Me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who else would she want?" I questioned.

He scowled. "Aldo." He muttered.

"Yeah, well. She just saw Aldo cheat on her, so she's free."

Geoff snickered as Duncan simply left, without even saying good-bye or excuse me for a second.

"They are SO cute, as a couple." I said, with a sigh, while leaning on Geoff's back.

"It's funny how Aldo kisses Lewshawna, I mean.. Really? Her?"

I straightened myself, and slapped Geoff. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" I screamed, as Lewshawna walked by. She gave me a smirk before leaving me and Geoff alone. Once she left I leaned back, on Geoff's chest. "Yeah." I agreed.

DPOV

_God damn it, why do girls lock their doors?!_

I growled in frustration and knelt down to pick the lock with a paper clip, and pocket knife. (I can actually do it)

CPOV

I jolted only a bit, when I heard the door swing open, it was probably Bridgette. Who else would it be? I locked the door!

"Princess?"

**A/N: Get over the fact that it is too short, I'll make the next chappie soon.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D  
**


	8. The Very, Very, last Chappie

_Holy Crap. Not him. Not now._

I tried my best to stifle my tears, but you could still hear me cry and sniffle out the tear drops of anger and sadness.

"Princess, are you alright?" The familiar voice asked. Duncan. Great.

I heard the door shut, and a warm hand touch my back. I nearly shivered, cause I was so cold. Cold heart.

"Princess?"

_That nickname.... :( Miss it so much_

"D-Duncan, l-leave me a-alone." I stuttered, my voice sounded weak, and undemanding. Plus, muffled.

The delinquent laughed, as usual when I get angry at him. "Well, tell me what's going on with ya, princess. And MAYBE I'll leave."

I took a long hesitating moment before finally sitting straight up. I rubbed my eyes from the "sprinkles" that I saw. I finally got back into focus, and felt my cheeks burn, and my tears still move down slowly to my cheeks. Duncan stared at me, without a word, put a hand on my cheek, he was now serious, and regret teasing me.

"I-I-I've....." My voice trailed off and I started to burst out in a tears, more tears. _This is all too humiliating._

"Been cheated on?" Duncan asked, continuing on my sentence.

"How did you know?" I questioned, leaning forward.

He chuckled and put another hand on my other cheek. "You think I haven't been watching that sneaky ass?"

I nearly giggled, but my soar throat and burning humiliation totally made me lose my giddy giggle. I let Duncan say his confession, even though I knew what he was about to say, I let him say it. him first, not me.

"Courtney, I'm in love with you." He confessed. "And I know I messed-"

"I love you too."

"Wha-?"

I leaned in for a kiss, and got exactly that. _I love this cruise_

Aw........... Isn't that great? I FINISHED YES! ON TO MY NEXT STORY THAT IS SO NOT CHEESY, Hm... maybe. WHATEVER REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

By the way, I'm going to create a REALLY long story about DxC later on, right after I get my one-shot done. ;)

Yup, one shot coming!

WHOO-HOO! Review "cherry" if you want a one shot!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And review "Yup" if you saw the TDA special, when DxC broke up, and made out! *shivers* Awesome moment. XD


End file.
